


Art: The Cabin Series

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for 'The Cabin Series' by sgamadison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The Cabin Series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exile by Madison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74404) by [sgamadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgamadison/pseuds/sgamadison). 



> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive these images or use them to make icons, etc, thank you.
> 
> Notes:  
> 1\. A little something for the very lovely [](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/)**sgamadison** on her birthday! ♥  
>  2\. This is a graphic for Madison's fabulous collection of stories called ['The Cabin Series'](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/tag/cabin%20series).

  



End file.
